


Fit

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Public Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Jane/Maura: Fitting room" for The Rizzoli & Isles Femslash Porn Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit

Jane made a face—scrunching up her nose and lips—as she let the hanger dangle from her fingertips. She looked at the garment hanging from it dubiously, but Maura wasn't paying attention. She was busying herself with shopping bags and changing…or something. All Jane could see was her back.

She glanced around the fitting room. She had lived in an apartment about this size when she first joined the force.

"I'm not putting this on. This stuff is…overpriced and ridiculous." On her, at least; it was ridiculous on her. Expensive lingerie on Maura, however, was a different thing entire. There was nothing about Jane that suggested anything other than simply a bra and cotton panties wouldn't do. It worked for her, but then again, she didn't wear designer dresses to work. She oftentimes wondered if Maura took off that corset she sometimes wore when she changed into scrubs.

"Jane…" Maura was fastidiously working with something, but Jane hadn't seen her bring anything to try on into the room. "That's really not that point." When she finally turned around, Jane wrinkled her forehead. She could swear that the button down shirt Maura was now wearing was, well, hers. And she was about to ask when she noticed something else.

"Maura…" Her voice was hushed as she took a step closer, licking her lips as she gazed at the erect phallus almost hidden by the fabric that fell to Maura's thighs. "Do they, uh…" Jane ran her fingers through her hair and looked around, as if they were not alone behind a closed door. "Do they have a new department at Saks that I somehow missed when you drug me to look at the purses?"

Maura cocked her head, lips curling into a slight smile. "You keep it in your sock drawer."

"You went through my sock drawer?" Jane asked as she put her hands on Maura's hips. She had to admit, the picture was striking. But the idea that anyone would be wearing the phallus besides her had never occurred to her before.

"And your clean, un-put-away laundry. You fold very inefficiently."

Jane was pushing up the shirt, feeling the thick straps of the harness over Maura's delicate panties. She was tense, knowing that they were still in public, but her body responded before her mind could really catch up. "So, you just tucked all of this away in your purse, huh?"

"Yes." Maura said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do, and Jane half believed that coming from her, it was.

"Shit, Maura…" she breathed before catching the blonde's lips in a kiss. There was no way…absolutely no way they could really do this there. And it was just a pretty picture, just another way for Maura to tease her. Jane still couldn't entertain the possibility that Maura actually meant to use the strap on as anything more than an accessory. "Well, you definitely look good enough to cut this shopping trip short," she murmured.

"The success of this plan was predicated upon the premise that you would be getting changed." Jane had her mouth open to speak, as she often did when Maura started in that tone. But she found herself at a loss for words when she felt Maura's hands unbuckling her belt and unzipping her pants. "I should have taken your stubbornness into consideration."

"My…shit...you're not kidding are you?" Jane felt Maura pushing her back, and she struggled to get out of her pants without tripping. The effort was only a minor success, and she soon found herself flat on her back on the long bench on one of the fitting room walls. "Maura," she hissed, almost moaning but stopping herself, "_what are you doing_!"

"Shh." Maura put her finger on Jane's lips before kissing them possessively, and Jane found herself arching upwards. There wasn't, she realized, a way Maura touched her when they were like this that wasn't possessive, but she still thought of her as delicate, feminine…even the times when Maura was underneath her and she was driving her fingers or a dildo into her with as much force as she could muster.

It was when Maura began to run the flat of her palm down Jane's chest, over her breasts, that Jane wished she'd gotten undressed. She writhed when Maura straddled her, seeking more contact as she grew more and more frustrated that she had brought at least part of the predicament, unknowingly, upon herself.

She was wet and desperately pressing her legs together, her panties becoming damp as she twisted, but soon Maura's gentle but firm touch was pressing her legs apart. The dressing room was too bright, and Jane thought she heard footsteps. She froze at the sound of a brisk knock on the door, and she looked at Maura, wild eyed.

"Are you ladies okay?"

Jane licked her lips and tried not to breath, but she realized that Maura was looking down at her expectantly. All she wanted to do was release the moan that had been building in her throat.

"We're…" Jane cleared her throat and tried to bring the pitch of her voice under control. "Yeah…we're good…" And she waited breathlessly as the footsteps turned in the direction from which they had come. "We should…Jesus, Maura, we should go home," she whispered.

The reply she received was Maura pushing her panties aside and rubbing the tip of the dildo along her swollen lips. Jane could not help but moan, and even though it was as soft as she could manage, it seemed to echo terribly in the room. She desperately tried to bring her thoughts to some semblance of calm, but she only found herself clenching and unclenching her fists, trying to find something to do with her hands as Maura knelt between her legs.

When she felt the dildo pushing into her, she shuddered in delight that surprised her. Maura, with her perfect hair and her pristine persona, was fucking her…in a public dressing room. And Jane realized that she wanted it more desperately than anything else she had actually realized she ever wanted.

And Maura seemed to realize that too, as a smile spread across her face. "Perfect…"

Jane couldn't do anything but arch her hips and open her mouth to a silent moan when Maura caught her in a kiss. She had never felt so exposed; she didn't _like_ feeling exposed. But she liked this, she thought as she began to ball up the shirt that Maura was wearing in her fists.

"Yeah…" Jane said softly, closing her eyes to the harsh lights. She bit her lip and listened to the rushing blood in her ears, gave herself over to the quick, precise rhythm that Maura established. Their bodies were pressed together, and Jane let out a frustrated whimper, louder than she meant it to be, at not being able to feel enough of Maura's skin.

But she didn't have time to think about whether there would be time later, whether Maura intended for their shopping trip to go on—tortuously—because Maura was slowing her thrusts as she began to touch Jane's clit.

When she came, she had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep herself quiet, and her body shook violently from the effort. Jane forgot where they were as she opened her eyes again to the dizzying lights. She gasped, grasping for words, grasping for some way to put her thoughts in order. Maura always had a quiet air of command, but this…

"What…" Jane began, blinking rapidly to try to focus as she felt Maura shifting. She gasped when Maura pushed the dildo into her firmly and put her panties back into place. "Maura!"

"I think one more shoe store before we go home," Maura said, smirking as Jane opened and closed her mouth until she decided that it was useless to argue.


End file.
